Then There Was US
by leighjw98
Summary: Lucy Moves On From Fairy Tail and Find Love With a Certain Dragon Slayer... Rated T for Later on ...
1. Leaving For a better life

_**Ok So this fiction taking place after the GMG. (Grand Magic Games.). I know there are a lot of this type around but I had an idea and it just won't leave my head...**_

_**So here it is...**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail...**_

_**This Is an Edited and Beta chapter from the original that was posted before. A second chapter is On the way. It has been written and is being Beta at the moment. I will put up as soon as it's done.**_

_**Thanks for the Beta ; HiILikePie1937462 **_

_**Enjoy x**_

_**Please review xD**_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

It wasn't long after Fairy Tail won the Grand Magic Games (GMG). One week had passed since the celebration ended, but something was weird... Erza was acting weird but no one knew why...

Lucy walked into the guild only to be stopped by a scarlet red haired girl.

"Hey Erza! What's up?" Lucy asked cheerily.

"We want you out of the Team" She proclaimed sternly.

"We're friends though" Lucy said, a little upset.

"Yes Lucy, but Lisanna wants to be on our team" Erza continued without flinching at Lucy's pain.

"Of course... Lisanna..." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Fine, I'm out" Lucy shrieked so loud, the whole guild heard. She stomped upstairs to see the master.

"Hello Lucy, How may I help you?" The master questioned kindly.

"I need to leave Fairy Tail. I need some time away from everybody here" Lucy mumbled with tears forming in her eyes.

"I understand" Master Conceded "Lisanna?"

"Lisanna?" Lucy asked confused.

"They're replacing you with Lisanna?" Macarov Inquired. Lucy nodded softly with a tear slipping from her eye. She got the insignia removed and went downstairs to say goodbye to just her most important friends; Levy, Gray, Juvia, Natsu and Mirajane.

Firstly she walked over to Gray. "Gray" She whispered, "I need to talk to you outside" He nodded and walked out the guild doors. Lucy repeated the process to each of her friends.

The blond celestial mage ran outside to speak with all five of them, tears prickled the edges of her eyes, yet the worst was still to come.

"I'm leaving" She said quickly then their faces dropped.

"Why?" Gray asked, frozen in shock.

"Erza kicked me out of the team and I just need some space" Lucy replied.

"I'll gonna kill her!" Natsu said.

"Don't" Lucy begged and with that a tear fell down her cheek.

"You're the best friends ever and you're like family to me. I promise I'll visit" She murmured then she felt two warm arms surrounding her. Both Gray and Natsu embraced her tightly. Tears rolled down her face uncontrollably. The tears fell down her face at a rapid pace.

The two normally quarreling boys let go of her, both had unshed tears in their eyes. She ran over to Levy, Juvia and Mira and hugged them as well. Lucy was going to miss them all dearly.

She let go of the girls, sprinted to her apartment, packed her stuff and left. The blonde headed for the woods. She had no idea where she was going or what she was going to do, but she knew couldn't live with Fairy Tail anymore.

She went walking in the woods. While trying to think where she could go Lucy realized something. Sabertooth. She already knew Rogue and Sting and apparently Sting was the new master...

The Celestial Spirit Mage headed towards the mountains... To find Sabertooth...

* * *

_The next morning about 5am._

Lucy knocked on the door of the guild. She was cold, tired and all her clothes had been ripped during a fight. All of her belongings apart a picture of her best friends had been lost during the struggle.

"Sting" She whimpered.

"Blondie!" He exclaimed, surprised. "What brings you here?"

"I need help" She uttered quietly. Luckily he was a Dragon Slayer and thus he could hear her. She didn't like asking for help, but at this moment, she had no choice.

"I want to join Sabertooth" Lucy said while she composed herself and then she stood up a bit straighter.

"Really? What happened to Fairy Tail?" Sting asked her curiously.

"I quit. I couldn't take it any more" She said and a forbidden tear escaped from her eye.

"Hey! It's ok don't get upset" Sting said trying to comfort her. Sting smiled comfortingly. She fell onto him and he hugged her in attempt to calm her down.

Rogue came to the door to the alarming sight of Sting trying to comfort a girl. Once they pulled apart from the hug and Rogue saw Lucy. "Lucy?!" Rogue said in surprise.

"She wants to join us" Sting announced grinning. Then he welcomed her into the guild. "Well I'm the new Master"

Lucy got a Sabertooth mark on her hand where her Fairy Tail one used to be.

"Thanks" Lucy said.

"I take it you have no where to stay" Rogue mused bluntly. Lucy shook her head. "You can stay at ours until you find a place" Rogue suggested indifferently.

"Thanks" Lucy agreed as she followed Rogue to his and Sting's House.

* * *

_**Just a Mini Chapter to see what you guy's thought..**_

_**Next chapter will be longer XD and please Review x :)**_

_**Thanks for reading ad i hope you enjoyed it x**_

_**(Sorry for all the speech there won't be as much in the next chapter x ) :D**_


	2. New Friends

**_Hey, So This is the new chapter... Chapter two... :D _**

**_Firstly I'd like to thank 'HiILikePie1937462' for BETAring this Chapter. _**

**_I'd Like To thank all the people that followed and/or Favourited this Story and Like I said, I will mention them ; _**

**_(Followers...) 59lavander ; Azusa Inoue ; Bleachedwolfrest ; Channy101 ; HiIlikePie1937462 ; OrangeWithAfro ; SINDER-CHAR ; SeiryuNoAme ; digreg ; miwiJEMmiw ; sabi2000 _**

**_(Favourited...-is that a word ? XD) Clover789 ; HiILikePie1937462 ; Katsumi Rin ; digreg ; heygirl.26 ; miwJEMmiw ; sabi2000_**

**_ I Don't own Fairy Tail. _**

**_Enjoy and Please Review x :) _**

* * *

_Previously...; _

_"You can stay at ours until you find a place" Rogue suggested indifferently._

_"Thanks" Lucy agreed as she followed Rogue to his and Sting's House._

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Lucy followed Rogue to his and Sting's House. They hadn't spoken throughout the whole walk. It was kind of awkward for both of them but mainly for Lucy. They arrived at a black door. Rogue took out a key and opened the door. The shadow dragon slayer strolled inside and Lucy trailed behind. She carefully closed the door behind her. The the room they stood in was grey. It was dark and it felt cold. Lucy looked around what seemed to be the 'living room'.

There was a picture sitting on the table. It was a picture of Rogue, Sting, Frosch and Lector. She unconsciously smiled at the photo. The blond haired girl remembered she had only one thing left that hadn't been broken or lost on her way to Sabertooth. She fished a crumpled picture out of her torn jacket. Lucy straightened the picture out and gazed at it. It was her friends from the guild. Her old guild. Fairy Tail. In the Picture was: Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Fried, Levy, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Romeo and Lucy. A tear escaped Lucy's eyes and landed on the photo. Rogue heard a soft yet distinct splash and he turned around to see what was wrong.

"Lucy? Are you ok?" Rogue asked her whilst he walked over to her. Lucy nodded and wiped away the tears that were forming in the corners of her eyes. Rogue glanced at the picture.

"Fairy Tail, Huh?" He said as he stared at the photo. "You miss them don't you?" He questioned.Lucy didn't reply. She wanted to try and forget about them, her new life was here, with Sabertooth but, she did miss them. Without her knowledge, a tear fell down her face as she thought about everyone at Fairy Tail. Rogue wasn't sure what to do, but he just hugged her. It seemed like the right thing to do. That's what he saw Sting do to Yukino. Rogue didn't really know Lucy very well and Lucy didn't know him either, but at this moment she was just grateful that he was there to comfort her. She felt really bad for crying into his chest and making him uncomfortable but she couldn't stop herself.

"S-s-sorry" Lucy stuttered as she cried into Rogue's tightened his hold to try and calm her down. Rouge didn't know what to do. He wasn't good with girls, never mind crying ones!

"It's okay Lucy" Rogue said calmly, in attempt to make her feel better. She held onto him tensely. Lucy didn't realise her actions until the tears stopped falling. She let go of him and apologized again, she pointed to his shirt.

"Sorry, Rogue" Lucy added. Rouge looked down at his shirt and chuckled. He went to the bathroom and changed it quickly. That was the first time Lucy had seen him 'laugh' or even show an emotion, since the battle against the dragons. He walked back over to Lucy and gave her a tissue. She put her photo on the table and took the tissue to dry her eyes, properly. Then Rouge showed her around the house. It was all dark except Sting's Room. Which was bright. It was obvious who had done most pf the decorating in the house...

It was Pretty Obvious when You see how dull and colourless the House is and You see who lives there... It was clear the 'Shadow Dragon Slayer' Had decorated...

Rogue showed Lucy the spare room and said she could use it for as long as she needed. It was dark and gloomy like the rest of the house, but she didn't mind at least she had a place to stay.

"If you like you can paint it, decorate it how you like..." Rogue commented monotonously. Lucy nodded. He finally noticed she had no bags with her.

"Don't you have any stuff?" Rogue asked showing a tiny piece of concern. Poor Lucy shook her head and explained what happened to her stuff.

"Hey, I can ask Yukino to go shopping with you, I can lend you some money until you go on a mission. I mean you need clothes don't you?" Rogue agreed since she only had the torn clothing she was wearing. She promised to pay him back. She kissed him on the cheek as a thank you. She didn't think of it as much whereas Rogue did, no girl had ever kissed him before.

* * *

Lucy met up with Yukino at the shops in the local town. They already knew each other since the GMG. They both held the same type of magic. The two of them were sort of friends. Yukino couldn't believe that Rogue lent Lucy money, Normally Rogue kept himself to himself ever since Sting became the new master. They were no longer the 'Dragon Duo- The Twin Dragon Slayers...'. Although Sting and Rogue were still very close and still best friends and like brothers, it was just different now.

They walked around the shops. Each shop the two walked in, they came out with at least two bags each. The afternoon was coming to an end so Lucy went back to Rogue and Sting's house. Well her house too now. She had loads of bags, Mainly just clothes. She opened the door (Rogue had given her a key). She put her stuff in her new room and then went to the living room where Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch were sitting. She gave back the change to Rogue.

"Wait! There's change?" Rogue asked confused and surprised. Lucy nodded proudly. Lucy sat down on the couch next to the two exceeds.

"Hey, Blondie!" Sting began. Lucy rolled her eyes at her nickname.

"You do know you're a blondie too right?" Lucy stated. He nodded and continued.

"Well, While you were out, shopping or whatever, We thought that if you pay a little towards the rent and you cook for us then you could live here with us" Sting promised. **) **Lucy's face was full of shock.

"Really?" She inquired, not sure if he was joking or not. Both Rogue and Sting nodded.

"Thank you so much" Lucy exclaimed as she got up and hugged both of them one by one.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

After the long afternoon shopping with Yukino, I was pretty tired. And it was getting late too...

I came in from my room and sat on the sofa next to the two Exceeds. Rogue was surprised that he had change but I was happy to at least give him change after he had lent me the money.

"Hey Blondie!" Sting began. Why does he keep calling me 'Blondie?'

"You do know you're a blondie too right?" I stated. He nodded but I don't think he really listened to me anyway, I let him continue.

"Well, while you were out, shopping or whatever, We thought that if you pay a little towards the rent and you cook for us then you could live here with us" Sting said. I looked at him in disbelief. I was shocked and I wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

"Really?" I asked. Both Sting and Rogue nodded. I felt my face light up. I thanked them and hugged each of them. I felt Rogue feel a bit uncomfortable so I let go and smiled. Then I hugged Sting and he wouldn't let go of me.

"Sting, Let go" I coaxed calmly. He didn't. After about five minutes Rogue came over and helped me. I thanked him and sat down next to Frosch and Lector.

"You should go on a mission, Tomorrow, Blondie" Sting said. I nodded in agreement.

"Maybe Yukino would like to go with you" Rogue suggested. Again I nodded. I never thought they would have been this nice to me. Me of all people. Me, Lucy Heartfilia, from Fairy Tail. Lucy From Team Natsu... They were being really friendly and kind to me. They had changed since Sting became the master. I still don't get how he could be a master at nineteen, but hey! I'm not one to judge...

* * *

_The Next Day -_

_Normal Pov_

It was eight AM and Lucy still wasn't up. She went bed late as she had to put all of the clothes away. It was also hard for her to get to sleep because she could think about was Fairy Tail. Sting and the Exceeds had already gone to the guild and Rogue had just finished getting ready, but he didn't want to just leave Lucy alone.

He knocked on her door. No reply. So he opened the door and went in. He saw a sleeping Lucy, With tear stained cheeks.

"She was crying again" Rogue whispered to himself, feeling a little sorry for Lucy. He walked over to her bed and shook her gently.

"Lucy, You have to get up" He said. She moaned and turned over. He rocked her back and forth once more and she slowly opened her eyes.

"R-rogue" Lucy asked a little confused. She sat up and looked at her alarm clock. It read eight oh five AM.

"Oh, I'm late aren't I? Sorry, thanks for waking me" Lucy thanked Rogue.He smiled.

Lucy quickly got ready and they walked to the guild silently together. Silence fell over the two again. They arrived at the guild and everyone looked at the two, whom were alone. Together. Lucy went quickly over to Yukino, who had already chosen a mission for the two. They got the 'ok' from sting and then they left for the mission.

* * *

_*Rogue and Sting's Side*_

_Normal Pov_

"So have you got the paint and stuff?" Rogue asked Sting. Sting nodded. Sting told someone to watch the guild while he and Rogue, along with their two (Extremely Cute) Exceeds, went back to their house.

"She does like pink doesn't she?" Frosch asked. Lector nodded and pointed to the clothes in the wardrobe. They painted her room a pale pink and put up her picture in a frame as well as put some decorations up. Some flowers on the table. Just to make her feel more at home in her room.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Rogue questioned, tidying up the mess quickly so they could get back to the guild before Lucy came back from her mission.

"I hope so" Sting said. They shut her door and left for the guild. The two acted as if nothing had happened.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

Yukino and I had just finished pounding a dark guild. We were being thanked by the village when they bought out the reward. A key! I looked at it as an old lady placed it in my hand. I grinned and gave it to Yukino. She only had two Keys and I had three. She needed it more than me. She wouldn't stop thanking me but it was nothing Really. The money we were given, we split in two. We had half each. I had enough to pay back Rogue and a little left for me. I smiled to myself. I was happy that I could pay him back... As I didn't like oweing people.

Yukino and I were closer. We were 'friend's' now. I was happy about that. I had at least Yukino as a friend and then there was Rogue (but he was hard to read. Whether he liked me as a friend or not or whether I was just in the way... I don't know, he always seems emotionless.) And then there was Sting...(Well Sting..Where do I start... He keeps calling me 'Blondie' So I'm gonna think of a nickname for him... And he clearly was a player, So I need to be careful around him...) And The exceeds..(Well they are just adorable...). I was starting to like it here, at Sabertooth.

I walked into the house and noticed my four new house mates sitting on the couch. I went to my room, to grab my Pj's and a towel, for a shower. That's when I noticed. It was different...

It was a different colour and it felt more like home. I saw my photo, framed on the wall. I ran to the living room and I felt tears of happiness in my eyes. I ran over to Sting and Rogue.

"It was you guys wasn't it?" I asked. They nodded.

"Thank you!" I cried. I hugged them both tightly. When I finally let go I exclaimed, "Thank you so much, I love it" A tear slipped down my face.

"Hey! Blondie don't cry!" Sting said. I smiled and wiped away the tear.

"Sorry Stingy-bee" I apologized as I left to get my stuff for my shower. I heard him get up and follow me.

"Wait! What did you call me?!" He asked confused.

"Stingy-bee" I replied happily. He gave me a funny look. "That's what you get for calling me Blondie all the time!" I said feeling proud of the nickname I found.

"Whatever" Sting waved his hand in an uncaring manner while he walked back to the living room

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Lucy left for her shower. Whilst she was in there, The two dragon slayers had a little chat...

* * *

_**Thanks For reading hope you Enjoyed it. **_

_**Please Review x :D **_


	3. Now ,before It's too late

**_Thanks to everyone for Reading and Reviewing, Following , Favoriting this story..._**

**_Thanks to 'HiILikePie1937462 ' For being the Best Beta ever ^^ . _**

**_Please Vote on my Poll , To let me know what pairing you'd like for My next story... (It's open until Sunday...) _**

**_I don't own Fairy Tail... _**

**_Enjoy x x_**

* * *

_Previously: Lucy left for a shower while the two Dragon Slayers had a little chat._

* * *

_Normal Pov_

The two boys sat quietly on the sofa until they knew that Lucy couldn't hear them, then Sting looked at Rogue with a huge grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Rouge questioned looking a little worried.

"I know you like Blondie..." Sting whispered to Rouge, still grinning from ear to ear.

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about..." Rogue lied. He felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. He tried to hide it by putting his head in his hands but it was too late. Sting had already seen the redness on his cheeks.

"Oh really?! I've seen the way you look at her! You forget I'm a Dragon Slayer too!" Sting boasted, acting like he knew everything. Rogue rolled his eyes.

"You have to do something though before your Dragon Instinct's take over..." Sting warned, now being serious. Rogue knew what could happen if his instincts took over, but he kept trying to fool himself that he didn't like Lucy. He didn't want to hurt her. Rouge kept telling himself that they must be 'friends'. '_It's for the best' _he repeated over and over,but he loved her beautiful smile, her contagious laugh, her soft blond hair, he loved everything about her.

Rogue began to daydream about how wonderful Lucy was until he was snapped out of it, but Sting was laughing at him.

"What's so funny?" Rogue asked a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing..." Sting replied still laughing.

"Sting..." Rogue gave him a death glare.

"Fine. Fine! It's just funny how you started daydreaming about her!" Sting couldn't contain his laughter any longer.

What they didn't realise is that Lucy was now behind them. She hadn't heard the whole conversation. Just the part from when Sting started laughing. '_So Rogue likes someone_' Lucy mused to herself. She had this weird feeling about knowing Rogue liked someone. It was hard to describe. Why did she feel this way? She was happy for him, and she wanted to know who the lucky girl was, but Lucy felt like she was jealous. Why? She didn't even really know him and she was just his friend...

Finally Lucy broke out of her thoughts and asked the two Dragon Slayers what was so funny. Rogue jumped at hearing Lucy's voice which just made Sting laugh even harder. Lucy stared at Sting who was on the floor now, clutching his stomach and complaining he couldn't breath. He really found this funny.

"Ummm, Stingy bee? Are you ok?" Lucy questioned as she walked over to him. No reply. She helped him up and he sat back on the sofa. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. Lucy slowly drank it and finally Sting's 'laughing fit' had ended.

"So you guys gonna tell me what's so funny?" Lucy inquired hopefully. Rogue stayed silent, and so did Sting. Lucy sat down in between them on the sofa and pouted. "P-please." She asked. This made Rogue chuckle.

"Fine!" Sting gave up not liking Rogue getting Lucy's attention."Rogue's in love..." The way Sting said this made her think of happy. 'He liiiiikkkkeeesss you' came to her mind. That's what Happy would say whenever a guy and a girl were alone together... She missed the annoying blue exceed just like she missed her whole Fairy Tail family.

"So who'd you like?" Lucy asked with a big grin on her face. She playfully punched Rogue in the arm.

"It's a secret." Rogue whispered in her ear. She kept on asking over and over but she finally gave up and went to her room.

* * *

_Lucy's Pov_

I really wanted to find out who Rogue liked. I'm not sure why but I felt like I _needed_to know. It was a weird feeling. After I left the two, I went to my room as it was getting late. I climbed into bed and lay there thinking about everything. It felt like I was finally fitting in at Sabertooth. I mean at least I had some friends now. (Yukino, Rogue, Sting and the exceeds.) I wondered how everyone at Fairy Tail was. I wondered if they were missing me because I truly missed them.

I finally drifted off.

* * *

_The Next Day_

_At Fairy Tail_

_Natsu's Pov_

I walked into the Guild. Most people were still asleep on the table from last night. Master planned a party to cheer everyone up after Lucy left. I sauntered my way to the bar, Mira was cleaning glasses like normal. I missed sitting here with Lucy just chatting, just messing around. Why did Erza kick her out of the team?

"You ok Natsu? You look a bit down today..." Mira pointed out while passing me a glass of orange juice.

"I'm fine." I lied. I miss Lucy, That's what's wrong with me. I wonder where she is now...

Just as I was thinking about Lucy I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Lisanna. She smiled at me. I don't understand how she could be so happy, while most of the guild was down. She sat down next to me.

_'That's Lucy's place' _I mumbled quietly. Luckily I don't think anyone heard.

* * *

Time passed and about two hours later, everyone was in the guild. The master came down stairs to speak to us all.

"I have received a 'mission'." Master began. Everyone went silent.

"The Sorcerer magazine want's to do a 'GMG' special. A part on each Guild and a special part for 1st and 2nd place..." The master continued. Everyone started to talk excitedly to each other.

"Natsu, Wendy, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Carla, Happy and Mirajane you will be going to do the interviews and shoots." Master said. We all nodded and left after he told us where to go.

* * *

_Meanwhile At SaberTooth._

_Rogue's Pov._

The Master came to talk to us. He told us about an interview we had to go and do. We weren't exactly 'overjoyed' but we have no choice. Master chose me, Sting, Fro, Lector, Rufus and Lucy. I'm not sure why he chose Lucy because she wasn't with us for the GMG, but I don't think she should go because that means she will see Fairy Tail again. I don't want her to get hurt.

"Are you sure you wanna go, Luce?" I asked. (Wait. Did I just call her 'Luce?' 0.o ). She smiled at me and then nodded. Oh my god, that smile... So beautiful...

We set off for the place where the interviews were taking place.

* * *

_*Time Skip*_

_At the Hotel / House_

_Normal Pov._

Everyone was sitting around a large round table. Lucy sat between Rogue and Sting. The Fairy Tail team couldn't take their eyes off her. The editor started talking about the plans but no one was really listening. Everyone kept giving funny looks to each other. Firstly there was Lyon and Gray. (Who both happened to be half naked...again.). Then Erza, kept shooting a death Glare at Lucy. Which annoyed both the Dragon Slayer's who sat next to her. Lucy smiled at her old friends but they didn't smile back, apart from Mira.

After the meeting, everyone had a chance to talk and chat outside.

"Since when were you one of_'them'_?" Erza questioned Lucy aggressively.

"Since you kicked me out of Team Natsu." Lucy replied. She had fear laced into her voice and in her eyes. Rogue saw this and went over to her. He stood next to her and gave Titania a death glare of his own. He didn't like Lucy hurting.

"Luce!" A voice called out. Lucy turned around to see who called her. She saw Natsu and Gray who ran up to her to hug her. They ran so fast that they knocked her over. And both of them were on top of her, embracing her tightly. By this point Sting and Rufus were back at Rogue's Side who was watching as poor Lucy got squashed under the two Mages. Rogue didn't like what he saw. He let out a little growl which set Sting off again. That was until Sting saw the look in Rogue's eyes. He was more than jealous, in fact he looked ready to attack.

Sting dragged him off, so that they were alone.

"Rogue!" Sting said trying to get him to snap out of it. After he clicked his fingers a few times he finally returned to normal. Sting let out a sigh of relief as he walked back to the others. Lucy was now talking to Mirajane and the other girls from Fairy Tail. Rogue calmed himself and soon followed Sting. What was happening to him? Did he really like Lucy?

* * *

_Normal Pov_

_In The Hotel_

Each team was shown to their rooms. Last was Sabertooth. The small group followed the owner down the hall, to the last two rooms.

"Sting Eucliffe, Rufus Lore and Lector are in Room 148. And Rogue Cheney, Lucy Heartfilia and Frosch are in room 149." He stated bluntly. The group nodded and took the keys. Sting grinned secretly to Rogue. He rolled his eyes and walked into the room.

After everyone ate, they all returned to their rooms.

Lucy returned from the shower wearing her PJ's and sat on one of the beds. Next to Rogue.

"Rogue." Lucy whispered softly. He looked up from his book and looked in to her beautiful brown eyes.

"Why were you acting weird earlier?" She asked, trying to act normal. But unaware to her, she began blushing a light shade of red.

"What?" Rogue questioned trying to act if he didn't remember, yet he remembered all too well. The growl. The anger in his eyes. The jealousy that ran through him. Lucy smiled at the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

"You know what I'm on about. I heard you growl..." Lucy muttered as the blush started to get darker.

"L-L-Lucy..." Rogue began to stutter. "I-I l-l-like y-y-you.." He stuttered uncharacteristically, now he was blushing too. Lucy turned the colour of Erza's hair, scarlet red.

"Really?" She asked making sure it wasn't a joke. He slowly nodded. Lucy sighed. A sigh of relief. She no longer felt jealous of a girl she didn't know. The celestial spirit mage formed a sweet smile and hugged Rogue.

"I like you to." She whispered in his ear.

They pulled away from the hug and they stared in each others eyes. Rogue slowly leaned in to her and placed his lips on hers. Lucy kissed him back. That is until the sound of their room door slammed open. They jumped apart both blushing hard. The two looked up to Sting standing there with a huge grin on his face. He didn't seemed surprised at all. As for the other two they jumped as far away from each other as they could without falling of the bed that they were both sitting on.

* * *

_**Thanks for Reading , I hope you enjoyed it and Please Review... **_


	4. The Interview

_**Relpy to Reviews ; **_

_**Kasey44 : Hey, Sorry you got confused, Sting is the master of Sabertooth but just like the stand in until A proper Master is found because Sting is still 'young'... So sorry if you got confused. :) **_

_**Thanks to Everyone Following : 59Lavander / A.D.T.H / Articallie / Azusa Inuoe / BleachWolfrest / Channy101 / EmprezzMystique / HiILikePie1937462 / Jeabird / Jkitty12 / Leviosa12 / Lucile Drakkhen / LucyxHeartfilliaxFan / OrangeWithAfro / Rain makes me cry / SINDER-CHAR / SeiryuNoAme / animebunny23 / animefanticforever28 / kasey44 / kiki neko-chan NYA / laww / miwJEMmiw / sabi2000 / Violetvolpe / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 (If i missed anyone I apologize, just let me know if i missed your name... ^^ )**_

_**Thanks to everyone who favourited this story : A.T.D.H / Articallie / EmprezzMystique / HiILikePie1937462 / Jeabird / Katsumi Rin / Rain makes me cry / Red Kisses And Dark Secrets / animebunny23 / digreg / heygirl.26 / kasey44 / miwJEMmiw / sabi2000 / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 (Again sorry if i missed anyone, just let me know if i did...)**_

_**I'd Also Like to thank the Best Beta ever! HiILikePie1947462. She is the best ever! She makes my story so Much better ^^ . Thanksssssssssssss ^^ **_

**_I don't own Fairy Tail :'(... _**

**_Oh and about the poll... It has closed :'( ... And the Result is a tie ... A three way tie ^^ StingxLucy : GrayxLucy : RoguexLucy. So I will be writing ecah of them. But saying as I already have 'After you' (which is Gralu) And this story (Then there was us ^^ ) Which is Rolu, I'm thinking about Starting with Sticy... I'm kinda into them at the moment too ^^ Anyways enjoy the story... _**

**_I hope you like it and Please Rate and Review ^^ ;) :D :3 _**

* * *

_Sting's Pov_

I walked into the room only to see Rogue and Blondie kissing. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw them jump from one side of the bed to the other. I chuckled softly and looked at the floor. They were both red like that girl's hair from Fairy Tail, what's her name? E-something... can't remember ^^. Oh well...

I walked over to the bed and sat down in the middle. "Guys?! Why you so embarrassed?" I asked curiously, looking side to side at each one of them. They didn't answer. I sighed and repeated my question. Still nothing. What was up with them seriously?! "Guys, come on! You were only kissing! It was kinda cute actually!" Wait what did I just say that for?! I must be sick... I put my hand on my forehead to check my temperature. Nope feels normal... I must just be having an 'off day.' I looked one last time at Rogue and Blondie who were both still staring at the floor. Damn, that floor must be interesting...

"Anyway's I was told to come and tell you that first thing we have a photo shoot with Fairy Tail, so be at reception about 8 AM, ok? See you tomorrow..." I left giving up on them. Seriously they need to chill out abit. I walked into my room, pushed the door open and I heard it hit the wall with a bang. I took no notice and sat on my bed. I was dimly aware of a grin creeping onto my face. I couldn't help but think about Rogue and Lucy. They were pretty embarrassed and they were bright red! I found myself wishing that I had taken a picture...

"What are you grinning about?" Rufus asked me.

"Oh nothing..." I lied but he knew me oh too well to just let this go. He gave me the 'Tell-me-know-because-I-know-you're-lying' look. I sighed and eventually told him. Slightly chuckling I explained to him what I walked in on and how they reacted. He burst out laughing which of course woke up Lector. (Who began asking questions.) Thus I had to explain again! "This will definitely be recorded in my memory." Rufus choked out, still laughing at the story.

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov )_

When Sting left I looked up at the dark haired mage. He was staring at the floor, just like I was. I looked closely at his face and he was blushing. Rouge must have felt the same way I did. It was still awkward for us, I guess. I finally broke the silence and asked him if he was ok. He smiled and nodded. He should smile more often, it suits him...

"Listen, I'm sorry about that..." I began but he didn't let me finish. He already had me in his embrace and was kissing me again. I relaxed and placed my arms around his neck.

* * *

_*The Next morning*_

_(Normal Pov)_

Rogue and Lucy got ready and went down to reception. They were clearly late as everyone was already there waiting for them. They sat down next to Sting and the rest of the Sabertooth Group. Sting looked at Rogue with a big grin. Rogue just rolled his eyes and took no notice of his idiotic team mate. Rogue took hold of Lucy's hand in his own and held it tight. Lucy smiled and relaxed her hand into his. Rufus looked at Lucy with a funny look. "Rufus what's with the funny look?!" She finally asked a little annoyed.

"Sting kinda told me, about what he walked into last night..." Rufus explained, chuckling. Lucy shot Sting a 'seriously?!' look before rolling her eyes.

Then a tall Guy with dark green hair walked in, followed by Jason. "Are you guy's ready for the Photo Shoot?" He asked. Everyone nodded and Sabertooth followed Fairy Tail, into the Photography room. "Ok, So I'm the photographer: Jamie, First let's take some pictures of Fairy Tail. and then of Sabertooth and after that I'd like some pictures of both teams ok?" He explained calmly. Everyone nodded and the photo's were taken. It was kinda awkward for Lucy as she had to have her photos taken with Fairy Tail as she was with them for the GMG's.

After the photoshoot they were interviewed by Jason.

_**{ The Interview...**_

_The Sabertooth Group walked in and sat on chairs facing Jason. Lucy sat in between Sting and Rogue._

_"First I need to ask the obvious question." Jason began clicking his pen so he was ready to take notes on his notepad. "Lucy, why did you quit Fairy Tail, The strongest guild in Fiore to become [art of Sabertooth?" Lucy should have seen this coming. She had to explain everything. Even her new friends didn't know the full story of what happened. The blond haired girl took a deep breath before telling her story._

_"Well, I was asked to leave my team, I couldn't face the team anymore and I had enough of Fairy Tail, all the parties and everything so I headed to the woods. Hopefully heading towards Sabertooth. But whilst I was in the woods I got attacked." She explained._

_"When she arrived she was in a terrible state." Sting explained. He noticed that it hurt Lucy telling the story. So he tried to help her out. She smiled faintly as a thank you. Sting c0ntinued "She came to the Sabertooth door, with no belongings, her clothes were torn and we could tell she was in pain." Lucy sat there quietly, letting Sting tell her story for her. She was grateful. "She asked to join us." He retold._

_"And of course Sting accepted her and well now she's here with us." Rogue finished taking hold of Lucy's hand. She held it tightly._

_"Ok" Was all Jason said as he turned the page in his notebook. "Next question is How does the all mighty Sabertooth feel about being second to Fairy Tail?" He questioned looking mainly at Sting, Rogue and Rufus._

_"Well, It doesn't really matter. We're both great guilds, and as long as we are helping people, then it doesn't matter.." Rogue stated. Lucy looked up at him and couldn't help but smile. She was surprised at how Rogue felt about that. She realized the guild had changed since Sting became the Master._

_"Ok , is it true that Sting, you are the new master of Sabertooth?" was the next question. Sting nodded proudly. _

_"Only temporallily..." Rogue muttered which caused Lucy to giggle. Sting Rolled his eyes and Sighed. _

_Jason then asked a load of stupid Random questions which took roughly about an hour. Then the group were free to go back to the guild. __**...}**_

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov)_

We went back to our rooms and packed our stuff back up, so that we could go _home. _Yet I didn't want to go back without saying goodbye to my Fairy Tail Friends, but they were still in the interview and we had to leave to get to our train. In the end I decided to write a note.

_To Fairy Tail, I really wanted to wait and say goodbye, but I had to catch the train. It was great seeing you all, And i hope you get back ok. Miss you loads and I love you all. x x Lucy._

I gave it to the receptionist and she agreed to give it to Natsu or Gray... I got my luggage and went to the main door, where everyone was waiting for me. I smiled as we headed for the station. We got on the train and as per usual the all mighty Twin Dragons were as green as a ever. Rogue rested his head on my shoulder. I looked out the window and watched the scenes passing by. I looked at the two helpless Dragon Slayers, they had finally fell asleep. I sighed and looked back out the window.

"Are you ok, Miss Lucy?" Rufus asked me. I nodded without taking my eyes from the window. "Are you sure? You seem a bit down..." He added. I turned to face him. I smiled

"It's nothing, honestly..." I told him but I know he can tell when people lie. He rolled his eyes, giving up on me, I think he knew he wouldn't get the answer from me. I hope I can visit Fairy Tail soon...

* * *

_*Time Skip to after the train ride. *_

_In the house._

_(Rogue's Pov)_

We got to the house and Lucy went straight for a shower and then she disappeared to her room, all night. I figured either she was really tired or something was wrong but I wasn't sure. After about two hours of her being in her room, I asked Sting if she had said anything to him. He simply shook his head. I also questioned the two sleepy exceeds, they also shook their heads. I got up from the sofa and went to Lucy's room. I carefully knocked on the door, then I heard whimpering. I slowly opened the door to see Lucy crying into her pillow. I quickly went up to her and sat on the bed. She sat up and hugged me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked her quietly. She didn't reply but her grip on me got tighter. She slowly pulled away from me and she finally answered my question "I just miss them all a lot." She spoke so quietly that even with my dragon senses I could barely hear it. I quickly pulled her back into my embrace. "Don't worry Luce, You can visit them whenever you want, I'll come with you if you like and I guess Sting and the exceeds will want to go with you too. But in the meantime you have me, Sting, Fro, Lector, Yukino and Rufus..." I told her whilst I stroked her hair. Her crying died down as she parted away from me.

"I love you so much" She smiled.

I smiled back at her and replied "I love you too..." I placed a soft kiss on her lips before standing up. "Why don't you come and watch a film with me and the others?" I asked. She nodded wiping the last tears that had fell.

"What you watching?" She asked me.

I shrugged "Anything you want..." I whispered into her ear. She laughed and followed me into the living room.

Lucy decided to let Sting choose the film because I don't think we had any that she particularly wanted to watch. Which isn't a surprise since we are both guys and we didn't really have girls around much before her. Sting decided to put on 'Vampires Suck' (A/N I don't own this ^^ ). Whilst he put the DVD in the DVD player, I still couldn't remember actually buying the DVD. "Is that even our film?" I asked. Sting shrugged and put it on. Trust Sting to put 'that' film on. It had 'Adult themes' from the first scene.

"Um... Guys... Please tell me you don't own this film..." Lucy begged us slightly shocked but laughing at the same time. Both Sting and I shrugged. I don't ever remember watching it.

"Oh I remember now, It's probably from when we let the girls use our house while all the guys went out for the night. They probably left it here..." Sting concluded. I nodded my head in agreement. For once he was probably right.

My arm went around Lucy's shoulders and she placed her head on my shoulder. Sting just smiled at me. About half way through the film, I noticed Lucy stopped laughing and talking. I looked down at her and she had fell asleep on my shoulder. I kissed her forehead and then i continued watching the film with the others and I left her to sleep peacefully on my shoulder.


	5. Fairy Tail

_**Heyyy Everyone ^^ I know i haven't updated this in ages...I'm sorry x **_

_**Anyways this chappie hasn't been Beta'ed yet ... But once she sends it back, i'll update... It's just i haven't updated in nearly 2 weeks on this story and so ... yeah...**_

_**Anywaysss Here's the Next chappie. I now it's not great but the Next part will be better (I hope ^^) And Should be up later today. I just have to add a few last things... **_

_**I don't Own Fairy Tail. Please Review ^^ **_

* * *

_**Then there was Us**_

_**Chapter 5 **_

* * *

_(Natsu's Pov) _

We had just finished the interview. I hoped that we could have seen Lucy again but when we got to reception i was given a letter. I took it from the receptionist and showed it to the others. I carefully opened it and began to read it to the others.

"_To Fairy Tail, I really wanted to wait and say goodbye, but I had to catch the train. It was great seeing you all, And i hope you get back ok. Miss you loads and I love you all. x x Lucy. " _

A tear slid down my cheek. I really did miss her. When We found her here, it was the happiest moment ever but I just hopes she can come and visit us. I'd try and visit her but Fairy Tail and Sabertooth still aren't on the best of terms. especially me and that stupid blond dragon slayer.

"You ok Natsu?" I looked up to see Erza. I nodded and turned away from her, I still couldn't forgive her for taking Lucy off the team. She took Lucy away from us. I still couldn't forgive her for that. She's always going on about 'Nakama' and then she does that...

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov ) _

The next day, We were sitting at the Guild. We sat around a table. Me, Sting, Rogue, Fro, Lector, Rufus, Yukino and Orga. We just chatted about everything and nothing although my head was in another place. Daydreaming. About who knows what... (Well I know... -' ) About Fairy Tail. I wanted to visit them but I didn't want to upset or annoy anyone. especially not Erza since she was the one who kicked me off the team.

"Lucy?" I heard my name which made me snap out of my daydream I looked up to see Rogue looking at me worriedly. "Are you ok?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. "I miss them, that's all" I had to admit it because I'm sure he could read me like a book. He nodded. "Then Off to Magnolia, It is." He stood up, pulling me up with him. I gave him a funny look. Which only caused him to laugh. He called Sting and the Exceeds. He was serious too because he took us to the train station. He even paid for my ticket!

We got on the train and of course Sting and rogue went Green , Literally! So I told Rogue he could rest his head on my lap, untill we arrived. And unluckily for me Sting took it upon his self to put his head on my shoulder.

About half an hour later we arrived at Magnolia Station and the 2 Dragon Slayers were literally kissing the floor. How could they do that? i mean it's dirty and who knows what has been on that floor.

We walked up to the guild with My hand in Rogue's. "thanks" I whispered. He just smiled whilst Sting moaned about going to Fairy Tail.

* * *

I opened the door and Levy ran up to me. And she hugged me.

"Hey" I said Pulling away from the hug as i was struggling to breath. She pulled me over to a table and began to talk to me.

"So what's Sabertooth Like?" She asked. How'd she even know?!

"Well, It's ok... I miss you all loads though." I replied smiling. She nodded. "Is Natsu here? and gray?" I asked. She nodded and pointed to them who were sitting staring at Sting and Rogue. I thanked her and walked over to them.

"Hey." I said smiling. Natsu's face lit up and So did Gray's. They both pulled me into a hug at the same time. So it kinda turned into a group hug as nearly everyone that still liked me in the guild joined in the hug.

Eventually the hug finally ended and I sat down with the boys and Sting, Rogue.

"So you missed us?" Gray asked. I nodded and blushed a little. "Loads" I replied. He smiled.

"So are you and Ryos together then?" Gajil asked walking over to us. I nodded.

"Have you mated?" Natsu asked. "n-nope." Rogue replied "And Gajil can you stop calling me Ryos...It's Rogue!" He sounded a little annoyed. I can tell why they were all talking about Mating. So i got up and Walked over To Juvia and Some other Girls. We chatted just about stupid stuff. About what's the gossip since i left and things like that. Aparently Mira has confessed to Freed. And Juvia told me that her and Gray are together. At last... Which is so sweet. Lisanna Was telling me that she really likes Natsu again and Is trying to find a way to tell him. So much has happened in a matter of a few weeks.

"What about Levy and Gajil?" I asked just Blushed and looked away.

"Wait, is that ...?" My voice trailed off as I saw the mark on her neck. Gajil marked her! "Congrats" I whispered. She just blushed harder. Which caused me to laugh again. We continued to talk about Boys and gossip but once Juvi asked me about Rogue. It was my turn to Blush... I tried to stay quiet and not say anything about him and me or Our relationshi^p but they got nearly every last detail out of me.

* * *

Once the Day was done, Wendy gave Sting and Rogue a Troia before we got back on the train even though Sting fell asleep anyway.

"Thanks" I said resting my head on Rogue's shoulder. "It meant a lot today."

"No problems..." He replied then I felt him place a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you..." I muttered but then I felt my eyes getting heavy and the next thing I know we're at the house.

* * *

_**Thanks For reading, I hoped you enjoyed it :) **_


	6. A New Friend and Jealousy

**_Hey, So this hasn't been Beta'ed either... _**

**_Anyways this chappie has an Oc in it. An Oc from 'xAwAkEnEdxGoDx' . _**

**_I hope you like it ^^ I Still don't Own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima still does ... _**

**_Anyways Enjoy x _**

* * *

_(Normal Pov) _

_*A few weeks Later*_

* * *

It was a normal Day in the Guild of Sabertooth. Everyone was drinking. One glass after another. Lucy sighed as she looked back down at her milkshake. Everything had changed since they got back from Magnolia.

_*Flash Back*_

_The next day after they got back, they went to the Guild as normal. Only to be greeted by a New guild Master. The real Replacement. Sting was just a stand in but now he was just part of the guild again._

_"I'm Sakishima. The new master of Sabertooth. I take it you are Lucy the Celestial Mage, Rogue the Shadow Dragon and Sting The Holy Light dragon Slayer?" A tall muscular man said. The three nodded. He reminded Lucy so much of Jiemma. It scared her a bit. _

_"Sting, you will be returned to your status as S-Class mage like Rogue. ok.." Sting nodded, with a little disappointment showing on his face._

_*End Of flash!back.* _

Lucy had enough Of sitting around in the guild with everyone around her nearly as drunk as her former friend, Cana. Lucy picked up her bag which contained her Novel and a notebook and other things. The she ran out of the Guild Doors. She headed to the Forest. She made her way through the Green and Orange forest. The floor was covered in The autumn leaves that had fallen from the trees. Finally she found the Perfect spot to sit. She sat down in the middle of the Trees. She leaned against a tree and took out her notebook. She began to write some things when she heard something. Her head looked up. She searched her surroundings looking all around her. Nothing. She sighed and looked back at her Novel.

"What are you doing here?" A voice Asked. Lucy looked up. there stood in front of her was a young(ish) boy with blonde hair and beautiful purple eyes.

"I could ask you the same Question." Lucy said trying to keep her calm. She moved her hand to rest on her keys. Just in case.

"I'm always here, I have no where else so..." The boy looked down at the floor. He looked Lonely and Lucy noticed that.

"I came here to get peace and quiet away from my stupid Guild." Lucy said. The boy nodded and sat down next to her. Lucy moved her hand and layed it back on her lap. She figured this boy meant no danger to her. She shoved her stuff back in her bag and looked at the young blond sitting next to her.

"I'm Sakamaki, Izayoi Sakamaki." The blond said holding his hand out and smiling slightly.

"Heartfillia. Lucy Heartfillia." Lucy replied shaking his hand.

"Hey if you have no where to go, why don't you come back to sabertooth with me? You could come and live with me and my friends untill you find somewhere..." Lucy suggested happily. Izayoi looked up. Happiness was clear on his face. He thanked the girl over and over. Lucy just laughed. She liked this kid. But she didn't know why. There was something about him that drew her to him. It was obviously 'Fate' that bought the 2 together in the forest...

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov) _

I walked up to Master's Office with Izayoi following me. No one noticed i even left the guild. What a suprise!

I opened the door.

"Lucy? What's up? Who is this?" The master began questioning me. He scares me when we are alone. He reminds me too much of Jiemma and the old Sabertooth.

"Um this is Izayoi Sakamaki. He'd like to join our guild." I explained as he stood up away from his desk. He walked over to Izayoi and looked at him. He stepped away after about 5 minutes of 'looking' at him.

"What's your magic?" The master asked him.

"I have the Alpha Stigma." The master nodded and walked over to his window. He looked out of it and stayed like that for ages.

I've heard of the Alpha Stigma but I thought they were just Myths or Legends. I mean most kids that have the Alpha Stigma don't even live to his age. He mustn't have used his magic much or he was in control. I know the magic it contains is powerful because from what i read it can kill the user. I'm not sure how Izayoi is still alive. I don't even think he has all his powers yet... But already i can sense his magic and it's powerful.

"Just one question before i Make my final decision." The master said breaking me out of my daydream. "Can you control it?"

I looked at Izayoi. "It depends. If my emotions take over... then no. but I don't really know otherwise. I haven't really used my magic as what i've been told is that it is too dangerous." Izayoi spoke clearly. The master nodded.

"You're in. But if you Fuck anything up. That's it you and Lucy are out. Got it?" The master shouted the last part. We both nodded. Izayoi headed for the door. As he left, I whispered thank you. The master then spoke quietly to me "Look after him Lucy. He needs someone to look after him, he's still only a kid, even if he doesn't look that way..." I nodded and ran down the stairs after him.

I stopped as he jumped on he, hugging me tightly. I was a little shocked at first but I hugged him back. I heard a cough after a few minutes had passed. I pulled away from Izayoi and looked at the 2 people before and Rogue.

"Who's this?" Sting asked looking at Izayoi.

"This is Izayoi. He's just joined the Guild. He's coming to stay with us a little bit too. Is that ok?" I explained. Sting nodded.

"Thank Lucy! You're the best!" Izayoi said smiling. I smiled and looked back at the Boys. Rogue suddenly pulled me close to him and kissed me. But it wasn't like the normal kisses we share. It was rough and Forceful. I finally managed to push him away. "What the Hell was that?" I scream-whispered so only me, him and probably sting (thanks to dragon hearing) could hear.

"I was showing blondie, here you're mine!" Rogue replied glaring at Izayoi.

"Rogue! I'm not some toy or something, I'm not yours! We were dating but if you get jealous when a kid hugs me... That was so uncalled for! I don't believe you!" I was really annoyed with him.

"Lucy...I..." He began but i cut him off.

"Shut up, Don't talk to me." I said as I grabbed Izayoi and headed to the house.

* * *

_(Normal Pov) _

_-Sting and Rogue- At the Guild-_

* * *

"Dude! You acted like a jerk just then!"

"I know..."

"What happened?"

"I don't know... I guess Dragon senses took over...Again..."

"You really need to mate her before anything goes wrong... and before you loose her."

"I know but I just can't find the right moment to ask her."

"Just ask her!"

"It's not that easy Sting! And she probably hates me now.."

"Yh... But you're senses will only get worse if you don't..."

"You think i don't know that?"

"Listen, Rogue maybe you shouldn't be with Lucy. I mean there must be a proper reason why you haven't marked her yet..."

"It's complicated..."

"yh course it is, i'm just saying do something or you'll loose her..."

"I know and with you around too...

"Haha you know i like her then?"

"Dude, it's obvious!"

"Well i can't help who i like, i'm just saying sort it!"

"i will"

"I mean i'm giving you a chance here before i make her fall in love with the Great Sting Eucliffe."

"Hahaha whatever. Anyways i'll talk to her later."

"ok, i'll give you guys some space tonight then."

"ok. Thanks"

"no problems. We're brothers after all right?"

"i guess..."

* * *

_*Normal Pov*_

_*At the House*_

Lucy Opened the Front door with Izayoi behind her. She showed him around the 'messy' house. 'Don't these guys ever clean up.' She thought to herself. Lucy then Showed him the spare room.

"Make yourself at home, ok" She said with a smile. "I'm gonna tidy their mess up ok? Theres food in the Fridge and help yourself to whatever. why don't you unpack?" She explained with a bright smile. He nodded and Lucy skipped off to clean up the mess.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. A new chappie Coming Soon ^^ Please Review... **_

_**I'm gonna shout everyone following/ Favouriting next chappie ^^ **_


	7. Sorting things out

**_Hey, so again, this is not Beta'ed... _**

_**Anyway's i said i'd shout out to everyone so... ^^ **_

_**Favouriting : A.D.T.H / Articallie / Clover789 / EmprezzMystique / HiILikePie1937462 / Jeabird / Jkitty12 / Katsumi Rin / Kyroyukihime / MisturRainbow / Nala - Senpai / Rain makes me cry / Raios Ryos / Red Kisses And Dark Secrets / Ruby51220 / digreg / heygirl.26 / kasey44 / miwJEMmiw / piefluffypie / sabi2000 / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 . **_

**_Following : 59lavender / A.D.T.H / Articallie / Bleachedwolfrest / Channy101 / EmprezzMystique / HiILikePie1937462 / Jeabird / Jkitty12 / LaLunaSole / Leviosa12 / Lizii / Lucile Drakkhen / LucyXHeartfilliaXFan / MisturRainbow / Nala - Senpai / OrangeWithAfro / Rain makes me cry / Raios Ryos / Ruby51220 / SeiryuNoAme / animefanticforever28 / digreg / kasey44 / kiki neko-chan NYA / laww / miwJEMmiw / sabi2000 / tarini / violetvolpe / xAwAkEnEdxGoDx / xXLuciferNightcoreAngelXx01 _**.

_**Replies to Reviews : **_

_**Fan of Lucy : Yep... It was origanly a Rolu but who know's in the Future... ^^**_

_**xAwAkEnEdxGoDx : Thankkkkkksssssss ^^ Love your Story too ^^ **_

_**Anyways Enough of me 'talking' , I don't own Fairy Tail... **_

_**I hope you enjoy it and Please Review ... (Oh and The Oc in here is by xAwAkEnEdxGodx ) **_

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Rogue and Sting came home with Lector and Fro. They came back just in time for dinner. They came in to find Lucy setting the Table with Izayoi helping her. Lucy looked up to see who had come back as the door slammed shut behind the 4. "You're back." She muttered emotionless. Sting Smiled and sat down in his place at the Table followed by the exceeds. "Aren't you going to have anything to eat Rogue?" Izayoi asked politely. He rolled his eyes and sat down between Fro and Lucy.

They finished eating and Lucy did the Dishes. Izayoi helped. "Lucy." She turned around at the voice. Rogue was standing behind her. He looked guilty but angry at the same time. "What?!" she asked harshly. Sting appeared next to Rogue. "I need to talk to you." Rogue continued. Lucy shook her head and continued washing the dishes.

"It can wait." She said. Rogue tutted and went to his room.

"Lucy, you shouldn't be so hard on him. It's a Dragon Slayer thing." Sting whispered.

"Well, there's no need for him to be jealous." Lucy said finishing the last plate.

"I know." Sting replied. He sighed and left to go talk to sting.

"They're weird." Izayoi commented. Lucy nodded.

"Yep! But You'll get used to them soon." Lucy smiled.

"Why don't you go and hang with Sting, Tomorrow? Get to know him better? I' sure he'd like it..." Lucy suggested. Izayoi stood and thought for a moment before nodding his head. "I'll talk to sting now then."

"Ok, I'm going to bed, it's late, see you in the Morning." He replied. Lucy nodded and went to Rogue's room.

"Sting? Can i talk a minute?" She asked calmly avoiding any eye contact with Rogue. He nodded and walked out of his Partners room, shutting the door as he left.

"Can you spend the day with Izayoi, Tomorrow?" Lucy asked hopefully. Sting nodded and smiled. "If it mean you and Rogur sorting things out. 1 Million times yes." Lucy laughed. "Thanks". She then hugged him. Sting was surprised but wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

* * *

*_The Next Day.*_

_Lucy's Pov_

I got up to find a note on the kitchen Table.

_Hey, Luce, Gone to the Guild with Izayoi and Lector & Fro, I'm taking Izayoi on his 1st Sabertooth mission. K? Should be back by tonight ^^ So save us something to eat ok? Please sort things out with Rogue, i know he doesn't show it alot but he does like you... Anyways cya later ^^ ._

I laughed as i randomly imagined Sting saying it. I turned around to make a coffee to find my cup with a freshly made coffee in it already. I smiled and walked to the table. Rogue was sitting there. 'How come i didn't see him?!' I sat down facing him.

I took a sip from my coffee. "Thanks for the coffee." I said drinking some more. He smiled lightly.

"Are you still mad?" He asked. I didn't answer. I didn't know myself. "Listen, Luce I'm sorry."

"I know. You need to control your dragon senses." I replied looking into my coffee. I don't know why but it seemed easier to look into the coffee than at Rogue.

"I know. It's not that easy." There was another Silence Between us. "Sting says i need to mate you..."

"So soon?" I asked. Honestly, i wasn't ready for that. I needed to make sure he was the 'one' first. He just nodded. "Can you a little bit?" I asked hopefully. He shrugged. "I like you but i need to be sure first, i mean it is a lifetime together if you mark me..." I felt selfish but what if, we weren't right for each other? what would happen then? We'd be stuck together. And then there's always Yukino. She told me she likes Rogue and she also told me that Sting likes me... I just need some time to figure it all out.

"I know its hard lucy, but i have to mark you before the senses take over. I don't want to hurt you." I nodded.

"I just want to be sure." I replied calmly. He got up and came over to me. His arms wrapped around me.

"I'll wait as long as i have to..." Rogue whispered and with that said i hugged him tighter.

* * *

We spent the rest of the day just talking and laughing. Getting to know each other better. The time passed so quickly. Before we knew it Sting, Izayoi and the exceeds were back.

"I see you two made up." Sting said with a big smile on his face. Well if we hadn't would we be on the sofa 'cuddling'?! He is stupid sometimes...

I got up and began to take the food out of the oven. "How was your first mission?" I asked Izayoi who ran over to me. He had a big smile on his face, which meant good?

"It was great! It was easy but Sting, is really powerful! That Dark guild had no chance against us!" He announced proudly. I laughed. I put the plates on the table. I looked over to Sting and Rogue. And i have no idea why i was surprised when i saw Rogue watching everything i was doing with Izayoi next to me. Why doesn't he understand that I like Izayoi as a best friend or like a brother. For a start he's a lot younger than me! I don't see his problem. I just hope he doesn't start again or cause a scene...

* * *

_Next Time : Mr. Jealous Cheney... Well what can i say... He just might loose the Celestial mage forever. _


	8. He's gonna Regret that tomorrow!

_**Chapter 8. Again not Beta'ed.**_

_**I do not Own Fairy Tail...**_

_**Hope you enjoy and please Review. **_

_**Oh and about the Poll story. I have a few chapters pre-written. But I'm not sure whether to publish it yet. The 1st one is A sticy and it's AU. Let me know if you want it publishing..." **_

* * *

_*In the Guild* _

_-No body's Pov-_

Lucy was sitting at a table in the Guild talking to Izayoi and Yukino whereas Sting and Rogue were at the bar. Where once again Rogue was complaining. Sting had enough of this.

"Listen. Just forget it ok! He's a kid, stop being so jealous!" Sting said annoyed. Rogue just answered with silence. He was now listenning in on Lucy's conversation.

"We should do a mission, together!" Izayoi said to what he saw as his big sister.

"Yh! Then i can see your powers myself!" Lucy Replied. They stood up and went over to the Request board.

"They're gonna do a mission. Alone." Rogue muttered. His sentence was full of Hate and Jealousy.

"So?" Rogue was really annoying Sting now.

Rogue got up from his seat and went over to the blonds. "You going on a mission? I'll come too then." Rogue said. Lucy just shook her head.

"It's Fine Rogue. We'll be fine alone." Izayoi said for her with a bright smile. Rogue rolled his eyes. He really had a problem with this kid.

"Rogue?" Lucy turned around in Sahdow Drive mode. "What the Hell?!" Lucy screamed.

"I've had enough of it. Of him! You're always with him. Not me!" Rogue said annoyed. Everyone in the guild was watching. Including the Master. Rogue Pushed Lucy aside.

"There's gonna be a fight!" Someone shouted in the guild. Rogue went to hit Izayoi When Lucy rushed infront of him. "STOP!" She shouted.

Sting Rushed over. "Rogue, Calm Down." He muttered.

"Rogue, what has gotten into you?! I thought we sorted this out." Lucy said annoyed but upset at the same time.

"Yh, we did but how do you expect me to react when you spend all your time with him?!" He shouted.

"Rogue..." Lucy was annoyed at him. More than ever.

"Come on Izayoi, Let's take that Mission." Lucy said pulling a random mission of the board and then Pulling the younger Blonde behind her.

* * *

"What's the mission?" Izayoi asked as the borded the train. Lucy looked down at the flyer.

"Accopany a rich kid to his mum's house." Lucy said sounding a little disappointed.

"It's a bit lame..." Izayoi replied sounding Disappointed.

"I know, i just grabbed one so i could get away from Rogue." Lucy admitted.

"Sorry about that...I kinda feel bad about that..." Izayoi said looking at the floor.

"Don't worry, It's not your fault." Lucy replied Cheeriliy.

"Thanks for protecting me though." He added hugging her. They really did look like a brother and sister.

* * *

"That's it dude... You've lost her." Sting said slightly ashamed of his Partner.

"I know... But I was so annoyed..." Rogue said finally a bit calmer.

"Yh , but now you've pushed Lucy away!" Yukino added. Rogue Had just realised what an Idiot he was to Lucy and Izayoi.

The Master called for Rogue and Sting. They made there way to the Office.

"Rogue." The master began. He had an Angry look on his old wrinkled face. "You have disappointed me. And if you started a fight with Izayoi, do you realise you could have killed everyone around you?!" Rogue looked confused at his master.

"He has the Alpha Stigma." The master added. Sting looked at Rogue with a shocked face.

"I trust you to never start a fight over the blonde girl again..." The master said. Rogue nodded and left the room.

"Sting, keep an eye on him." Sting nodded and left.

* * *

Lucy and Izayoi arrived at a mansion. They headed inside to find the owner of the Flyer. They found a young Heir with the name Greyson (A/N I know How inventive -' )

They had to take him to mum's house which was about half an hour away. Pretty simple you might say. But he is a pain in the a## . He always complains and never stops talking about how rich he is and how great his is (A/N so basically Imagine Sting + Natsu + Gray + Zeleph (Just for extra Mesure) = Greyson... I think you get the point... ?! )

Lucy and Izayoi sat on the Train with their Heir complaining. They had only been on the train 10 minuites with him and they had enough of him.

"I don't think I take much more of this..." Lucy whispered. This caused Izayoi to laugh and nod in agreement.

* * *

The Time finally passed and they got him to his mum's with no problems. I mean who would want to kidnap 'that' ?! They would be tourturing themselves if they wanted to...

Izayoi and Lucy made their way back to the guild. They arrived at the Guild doors to hear shouting.

"What's going on?" Izayoi asked Lucy worridly.

"I have no idea." She muttered in response. She opened the doors to Find Rogue and Sting Fighting. For real, like not just messing about. This was a real fight. They were acting as Enemys.

Lucy Ran in the middle of them.

"STOP!" She shouted as she dodged Rogue's attack.

Rogue noticed Lucy and just stormed out of the Guild.

"Care to Explain?" Lucy asked with her hands on Izayoi's shoulders. 'Protecting' him. She was acting like his mother!

Sting just stood and started where Rogue once stood.


	9. Chapter 9 - I can't think of a name --'

**_So I don't know if you guy's read Faries On facebook or not but I did a competition for the 60th Reviewer and the reviewer was xAwAkEnEdxGoDx :) I should be writitng the One shot soon._**

**_And for all you who don't, It's a very sad day tomorrow... I have to go back to school :'( _**

**_I'm in my last year so ii'm gonna have a lot of studing for exams and coursework and stuff. I won't be able to update practically everyday like i have been doing. But i promise I'll update when I can. _**

**_Thanks to all the people reading this...I love you all ^^ _**

**_Anyways I'll get on with the chapter 'cause i doubt you want to be reading me ramble on all day... I don't own Fairy Tail (Hiro Mashima Does) And I don't own Izayoi Sakamaki (xAwAkEnEdxGoDx Does ) :) Enjoy the chappie and please Review ^^ _**

**_(Not beta'ed.)_**

* * *

**_Then There Was us..._**

**_Chapter Nine_**

* * *

_Previously : Lucy opened the doors to Find Rogue and Sting Fighting. For real, like not just messing about. This was a real fight. They were acting as Ran in the middle of them. "STOP!" She shouted as she dodged Rogue's attack. Rogue noticed Lucy and just stormed out of the Guild. "Care to Explain?" Lucy asked with her hands on Izayoi's shoulders. 'Protecting' him. She was acting like his mother! Sting just stood and started where Rogue once stood._

* * *

"Care to Explain." Lucy asked once again. Sting nodded and pulled the other 2 blonds out of the guild. They walked to the park and sat down on a park bench. "So?!" Lucy asked impationatly.

"Me and Sting were talking, He was moaning again, I told him to stop worrying about Izayoi but he just kicked off." Sting Explained. Lucy nodded.

"Rogue is getting out of hand." Lucy muttered but the blonds heard.

"Was Rogue always like this?" Izayoi asked. Lucy looked up at Sting to see his answer. Sting shook his head.

"Rogue was the calm, emo one. He hardly spoke but now... It's like he's changed... I don't reconize him anymore..." Sting looked down at the floor. He was ashamed of Rogue, how he was acting.

"Sting, Don't worry, You've always got us." Lucy said smiling. "Yeah!" Izayoi agreed which caused the three blondes to laugh.

"Thanks guy's." Sting replied still laughing.

A few people walked passed the group. An old lady passed and sat next to Lucy on a bench. She started talking to Izayoi. She looked up to Lucy and sting who were talking. "You are very lucky to have such a cute son... But you are both very young.." She said looking at Sting and Lucy.

"HuH?!" Sting said

"Wait...We aren't a couple! We are all just friends." Izayoi explained as Lucy was speechless.

"Yh we're not even a couple:" Sting blurted out. The woman gave the group a shocked look. She really believed that they were a family. Apart from the ages...

"We better go..." Lucy finally muttered. She got up pulling the boys along. They walked to the house.

* * *

_Izayoi's Pov_

We arrived back at the house. Rogue wasn't there. I know he's a Dragon Slayer and all with Senses and whatever but He's over the top. I mean why is he so jealous of me? I don' even like Lucy that way...

"Where's Rogue gone ?" I asked getting a drink out of the Fridge.

"I dunno" Lucy replied.

Lucy seemed to react well to Rogue disappearing. It was weird. I thought she loved him but she acted as if she didn't care. And sting, Well you could tell he was taking it badly. I didn't know much about him or his past with Rogue. I didn't know much about anyone.

We all sat down on the sofa.

"Sting." I began. He looked up at me and nodded. "Has Rogue ever been like this before?" I asked. At first he didn't answer. There was an awkward silence before sting looked up at me.

"I've only ever seen him once." Sting began. I looked at him confused. "When?" Lucy asked nearly whispering.

"Skyadrum." That one word. That one name. I reconized it. A dragon. Rogue's Dragon. I can't remember where i'd heard it but i remember it from somewhere.

"The truth is..." Sting looked ashamed again. "Rogue, never killed the Dragon. You know my story but his... Well His dragon was sick. Rogue looked after Skaydrum until the dragon died of the illness."

"Oh." Lucy said. I just nodded.

"Could this have anything to do with the dragon?" I asked seriously. Sting shook his head. Which made sense. The Dragons were years ago but still...

"There's something not right about this." I added. Sting nodded. "He has something against me, And i don't know what." I added. Lucy nodded her head in agreement. But both of them stayed silent.

* * *

_Rogue's Pov._

I walked in the woods. Yet again i was hiding from my fears. Who would have thought it? Rogue Cheney hiding from his shadow! A shadow dragon of all people. It was eating me up, bit by bit. It was taking over me. I was becoming Future Rogue. I knew it and i couldn't stop it. I need to get away from them, Away from Fiore before any one gets hurt. Before I kill him. Before I hurt that poor little kid. Before She get's sent back to the past, just for all of this to start over again.

I know that kid, triggered the shadow. Since the Gmg's. There's something about him. A power. He's stronger than anyone I've ever met, he just doesn't know it.

* * *

_Normal Pov_

Both of the Boy's were right. It was between the two. Something, a dark magic inside of them was fighting to escape. Rogue's shadow was taking control of him. If he didn't stop it he would end up as Rios again. There's one thing, that you can't change. Fate. And it just so happens that it was fate for Lucy to find Izayoi. It was fate for Rogue to fall in love with Lucy. It's fate that Rogue falls into the darkness. But with a certain blond posseing such a power to change fate. He just needed to find a way to release the power safly.

Izayoi needed to unlock the power. All his power.

* * *

_**I know it's short and maybe a little rubbish -' **_

_**I got writers block, writing it so... I'm sorrrryyyyyyyy **_

_**Anyways next update will probably be the weekend... **_

_**Please Review? ^.^**_


	10. Rios or Rogue

_**Hey Guy's ^^ . So it's the weekend so here's a new update. **_

_**So the one-shot thing is up. Although i'm re-writing it today hopefully :) I may do another chappie tomorrow but i'm not sure because i already have a lot of stuff to do for my exams so... Anyways enjoy the new chappie. Please Review :) (Again this chappie is not Beta'ed.)**_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail or Izayoi Sakamaki. **_

_**Enjoy x x**_

* * *

_Previously : Both of the Boy's were right. It was between the two. Something, a dark magic inside of them was fighting to escape. Rogue's shadow was taking control of him. If he didn't stop it he would end up as Rios again. There's one thing, that you can't change. Fate. And it just so happens that it was fate for Lucy to find Izayoi. It was fate for Rogue to fall in love with Lucy. It's fate that Rogue falls into the darkness. But with a certain blond posseing such a power to change fate. He just needed to find a way to release the power safly. Izayoi needed to unlock the power. All his power._

* * *

_(Lucy's Pov) _

The next day we were still discussing what w should do about Rogue. There was more to it that we could see. For one, I know Rogue isn't the Jealous Type. We had to find out what was wrong but with Rogue just gone, no trace of him, there's not much we can do. Even Sting couldn't smell him out. Of course I was worried about him but I was also still annoyed at him. For a number of reasons but i guess none of that matters if we don't find him. Anything could happen to him in that state.

"we should go talk to the Master. Maybe he can help us, or maybe he know something..." Izayoi said. It was a pretty good idea apart from the fact that i doubt the Master will want to get involoved. But we had to try didn't we? what else could we do?! So i nodded and we walked (Or ran...) to the guild. We went straight to the Master's office.

"What's the matter?" He asked already in a bad mood. Seriously I've never seen this guy in a good mood!

"It's Rogue." I pratically Shouted. The master looked at us, with more concern in his eyes.

"What about him ? has something happened?" He asked. He was clearly worried. What was with him and Rogue? Why did he care so much about him but not so much us?

"He's disappeared. But that's not the Only thing. He's been acting weird ever since Izayoi got here. There's something wrong, something going n and we don't know what. I can't even smell his scent." Sting explained calmly. The master sat back down in his chair and just looked at us. Leaving a silence.

"I'm afraid this was all meant to be. The only way that you can help Rogue is with Izayoi's Power." The master replied. I looked at Izayoi. Then I clicked. "No!" I shouted. "I won't let him."

Sting looked at me like i was mad. If Izayoi uses his magic it could kill him. I won't let him die. "There must be another way." I begged still standing infront of Izayoi. I guess i was being a little over protective but I didn't want to loose him too. He's like my brother. I can't let anything hurt him. I won't loose him too! I already lost everyone at Fairy Tail and I've practicaly lost Rogue, I'm not gonna Loose Him Too! Never!

"I'll do it." I turned around. He looked scared. "You don't have to." I replied. "Yes I do." I was speachless. I just shook my head.

"Listen, Lucy, IT is his decision." The master said. Why did he want Izayoi to do this?! I felt a tear roll down my face. I quickly wiped it away hoping no one saw it. I think they did though...

"We will we find him?" Sting asked.

"The Dark forest." I nodded and left. We headed to the Forest. We had to walk saying as sting refused to use the train.

* * *

It took us 5 hours to get to the forest. We finally got there and we began to ssearch for Rogue. We went seperate ways. Izayoi and Sting went together and I summond Loki and we went together. We walked all over but just when we were about to give up, That's when i saw his footprint in the mud. Me and Loki decided to follow them. We came to a cave.

"Should we go in?" I asked a little scared. Loki nodded.

"Don't worry Princess, I'm here. You're safe." I laughed a little at loki. We soon entered the cave. It was dark and full of cobwebs. We walked in silence. I guess i was glad though that I wasn't alone and that Loki was here.

We reached a parting in the Cave. "Which way?" I asked. Loki looked at both paths. Then he pointed to the one on the left. "There's a light that way." He added. I nodded and followed him down the path.

* * *

"Rogue?" I asked as i saw a figure sitting against a wall. They lifted their head to face me. I still wasn't sure if it was him, it was dark.

"Why are you here?!" The voice asked angrily.

"I'm looking for Rogue. Is it you?! Please Tell me , I need to find him! Before anything happens." I was pratically begging.

"It's too late Lucy. It's Rios now." I watched as the person came into the light. It was Rogue. Or at least I thought it was.

"Don't get too close Princess." Loki warned me but i was frozen in my place.

"Rogue..." I muttered. I felt my tears threatening to fall. "We can help. Just fight the Sahdow." I begged. He just tutted. "Please..."

"Lucy! I told you! It's too late. Go before It's too late for you too." He told me but his voice changed. I looked over to loki for an explination. "He's fighting back to talk to you but he's failing, the shadow is too powerful."

Rogue or Rios or who ever he is came closer. He placed his hand on my cheek. "So you are Rogue's precious Lucy, then." I was parallyzed in my place.

"Haha, I guess we'll start with you then!" Rios said. He was about to shoot an attack at me when loki ran in front of me. "Go find the others! And get them here NOW" He shouted at me. I nodded and quickly summond Taurus to help Loki. Then I ran through the cave searching for Sting and Izayoi. I shouted their nales in hope they would hear me but I couldn't find them.

That's when i remembred the card. Before I left Fairy Tail, Cana gave me a card to use to call her when i needed help. I pulled it out and called her. The card told her where i was i think. I hope she will come and help. I don't think we stand a chance otherwise.

* * *

_(Cana's Pov) _

I saw one of my cards Flashing. I quickly Picked up the card and read it. "LUCY's IN DANGER WE GOTTA HELP HER NOW!" I shouted. Everyone looked at me. I held up the card. The master decided to make a group to go and help or save her. He chose Me, Mira , Natsu , Gray , Juvia, wendy, happy, carla and luxus. "I want to come". We looked up to see the voice. Erza.

"You were the one that kicked her out." Natsu said bluntly.

"I regret that. I want to help."

"Fine, Erza, Go help Lucy too then." the master decided.

We headed to the place where my card showed.

* * *

_(Normal Pov) _

_-Time Skip- _

_Fairy Tail arrive._

The Group went to lucy. They found her badly injured in a corner. They also saw Rogue, or who they thought was rogue who was fighting Izayoi. Sting was knocked out on the floor. "Save...Izayoi..." That's all lucy managed to say. "Rios..." She added. A tear fell down her face. "Please...Rogue...is...Rios." That's all she said before she went unconcious. Wendy, cana and Gray stayed with her and Sting.

Rios quickly knocked out Natsu and Juvia. Which only left Erza and Luxus.

"Leave him to me!" The young blonde said. Everyone looked at Izayoi with connfused faces. "I have to do this." He said. "Tell Lucy I loved her and she was the best sister ever and tell her i'm sorry." With that he muttered some words. A light surronded him. And then it went around Rios. The shadow got absorbed by the light. Leaving Rogue to fall to the ground. Izayoi smiled that he won but quickly hit the floor unconciously.

* * *

Lucy finally woke up after a few hours. "Are they ok?" Lucy asked. "Izayoi..." That's all Erza Said because before she could say any more Lucy ran over to him. She checked his pulse. He still had one but it was weak. She shouted wendy over and apologized and then asked her to help the young boy. After she finished using her magic they just had to wait. To see if he'll wake up. Rogue in meantime was sitting in a corner. He felt ashamed. He could have killed a small kid. Lucy walked over to him.

"I'm sorry Lucy." He said still looking at the floor.

"It wasn't you, it was Rios." Lucy replied and she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly.

* * *

-A few Hours Later -

Fairy Tail had gone back to their Guild and so had sabertooth. Lucy and the boys carried Izayoi who was still unconcious back to their house. The boys decided to make something to eat whilst Lucy sat with Izayoi. Making sure nothing happened to him. She was about to get up and get a drink when she heard his voice saying her name. She turned around to see Izayoi with his eyes open and he was awake.

She shouted to tell the boys and the 3 of them ran over and hugged the young blond boy. Even Rogue.

* * *

_**What do you think? Hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading. Don't forget to Please Review. **_


	11. Friendship

_**I'm Sorry I haven't updated in a while Like you know i have school... **_

_**And saying as my first exam is coming up soon I don't have much free time... **_

_**Anyways Enjoy the new chappie. I think it may be the last one ... **_

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. Or Izayoi Sakamaki .**_

_**(Not Beta'ed)**_

_**Enjoy the Story. :) **_

* * *

_Previously : She was about to get up and get a drink when she heard his voice saying her name. She turned around to see Izayoi with his eyes open and he was awake._

_She shouted to tell the boys and the 3 of them ran over and hugged the young blond boy. Even Rogue._

* * *

A few weeks passed. Everyday in the Guild was awkward. Mainly because of Rogue's Presence. They were still anxious about what Rogue had become or Nearly Became. Sting stood by him. Lucy tried to but she was still unsure what to do. She didn't know weather she could start again. She stayed with Izayoi.

* * *

Lucy walked into the guild followed by the younger blond. She stopped instantly in her tracks as she saw the guild. Well more like who was in the guild. Izayoi went over to the group. "Hey." He greeted to the part of the group he reconized. He began chatting to Wendy, Natsu and a few others that were there. "W-w-what are you guys doing here?" Lucy asked confused.

"We came to check on you all." Mirajane said with a wide smile. Tears of happiness formed in the cornersof Lucy's eyes. She ran up to her friends and hugged them tightly.

* * *

Lucy sat down at the table with Sting, Izayoi, Yukino , Gray , Erza , And Natsu.

"The Exceeds seem to be getting on..." Izayoi pointed out smiling.

"Yh..." Sting replied distantly.

"So what's up with you and Rogue?" Erza asked as her cheeks slowly got redder unknown to her. She really isn't good with couples.

"..."

"Tell them Luce. Tell them how you abandoned him." Sting spoke loudly. Anyone could tell he was annoyed.

"I-i-i." Lucy couldn't seem to speak.

"She didn't abandon him. She just needs time, right Nesan?" (A/N Nesan = Sister , Or thats what it Google Translate says.) There was still no sound from Lucy. She did feel like she abandonned him but she did need time, she wasn't sure what to do or even how she felt. A lot had happened reacently and she needed to sort her feelings out.

"Lucy?" Gray asked with concern in her voice.

"I'm sorry." She said before getting up and rushing out of the guild.

She ran out of the guild and she found her way to the local park. She sat down on the park bench.

"Lucy?" She looked up to find the owner of the voice.

"Rogue?" She let a faint smile form on her lips. He smiled back. She got up. Her body was moving alone now. As she hugged the Shadow Dragon slayer.

"I'm Sorry." She whispered while they were in each others arms.

* * *

They sat down with each other on the bench. This was the time they needed. Some time to talk alone away from the guild.

"I'm So sorry for just abandoning you." Lucy muttered. But her words were clear to Rogue.

"Do you think we could ever start again?" Rogue asked hopefully. He had for a matter of fact fallen for Lucy. But things went wrong once the Shadow appereared. Lucy smiled.

"If you don't mind Being around Izayoi..." Lucy mused. Rogue nodded.

"He saved me." Rogue stated, hididng his true emotions. Lucy nodded in Reply.

"Then maybe we should get back together?" Lucy asked. Rogue smiled before kissing her lightly.

* * *

They walked back to the Guild. Hand in hand. Everyone turned to look at them as the guild doors opened. Smiles formed on many faces as they saw the 'happy' couple. Sting's Smile however was the biggest. Not far from Izayoi's smile. He was happy to see them back. He had always felt guilty about them breaking up. He felt it was his fault. Everyone else thought otherwise but he didn't listen. He was just glad things could go back to 'noraml.' .

* * *

The master Of Sabertooth finally decided to stop the rivalery with Fairy Tail. And Both Masters decided to do a party that night.

* * *

Lucy arived with Sting, Rogue, Izayoi, Lector anc Fro. The boys went off to talk to the boys from Fairy Tail whilst The exceeds went Straight over to the other exceeds. Lucy walked over to the bar where Erza was sitting.

"Hi." Lucy said. Things were still awkward between them. Maybe it was time to sort things out.

"Hey." They both shared a smile.

"Listen, Lucy, I am so sorry about everything." Erza began. He voice was serious and the Guilt could be easily be heard in her voice.

"Erza, It doesn't matter." Luccy said smiling brightly. It was true what people said. Lucy forgives to easily, ok maybe it's a good thing but in other ways it isn't.

"Friends then?" Erza asked hopefully. Lucy nodded and they hugged.

"Maybe You could come back to Fairy Tail?" Erza hopped. Lucy shurgged. "I dunno" She replied.

Then the 2 friends went to dance. Like old times.

* * *

_**I know it's short. But that's the end. **_

_**I hope you liked it. Please Review. Thanks to everyone who supported this story... **_

_**I am hopefully gonna continue Faires on Facebook and whilst that I will probably upload my first of 3 Poll Stories. It's Sticy AU. Please check it out when it's up.**_

_** Thanks for reading and i hoped you enjoyed it.**_


	12. Mini Bonus Chapter

_**Bonus Chapter :) **_

_**So this is really the Last chappy... **_

_**This hasn't been Beta'ed...**_

_**Hope you guy's enjoy it ^^ . Don't forget to Review :) **_

* * *

_**Lucy's Pov.**_

_**Writing In her Diary... **_

_Thing's were Back to normal after the Party. Everyone seemed to enjoy themselves. Even the usual Emotionless Rogue. Erza and Jellal finally had their First kiss. Which meant now they were a couple. Everyone cheered and congratulated them. It took them long Enough! It was great to see them together finally though. I'm so happy for them and I'm so happy that me and Erza are on good terms again. Levy and Gajil got drunk at the Party thanks to Cana. They just disappeared. I will say no more. Sting Finally asked out Yukino. And of course she agreed. They were definatly meant for each other. And also for once at the party thr exceeds weren't arguing ad they just enjoyed themselves. As for me and Rogue? Well We are ok again. Since Sting has decided to Move out me and Rogue have the house to Ourselves, well including Izayoi. But Rogue's finally taken to him. He acts like a proper big brother. We kinda look after him now. And we agreed we would untill he's 18. I don't know what we will do when he leaves. I guess we kinda got a bit too attached. But that's not a bad thing. _

_After Erza's Proposition of me going back to Fairy Tail. I thought about it a long time but I finally Decided to Decline. Sure Fairy Tail was family. And it always will be but Sabertooth is too. And Rogue, Sting and Izayoi are there now. My boys. Well That's what i call them. We'd be lost without each other, that's all i can say. But I visit Fairy Tail nearly every weekend, and Gray, Natsu and Erza and of course Happy sometimes come and Pay us a visit every now and then. Which is nice._

_I'm just glad that after everything that has happenned, finally things have gotten back to normal. Well as normal as things get for people like us. _

_I still can't believe that Natsu got the courage to ask out Lisanna. I think it came as a shock to most of us. He didn't take his time marking her either! Well speaking of Mates... _

_Rogue finally marked me. Much to Sting's dispointement. He still tries (Key word Tries!) To flirt with me every now and then. And Yuki just lets him and so Does Rogue! And He still calls me blondie! And The habbits rubbing of on Izayoi! He calls me Blondie all the time too! Eugh, it's terrible! Just when i thought i got rid of sting! I've got mini-sting! Haha. I'm joking he's not that bad. _

"Lucy? You nearly done?" Rogue called over to me.

"Just a minuite." I replied.

_And Another thing about Rouge. Ever since he marked me, he talks more. He is more sociable. And he even laughs sometimes! That's not the only thing though. Sabertooth and Fairy Tail have been getting on a lot better since the whole incident too. Which Is the best thing ever. Or so i think. _

_I can't wait for this weekend though. We're all going To fairy Tail. And I think Izayoi Is more excited than me! And that's saying something! _

_He really get's on With Romeo, Wendy, Levy and the other slightly younger members. He always ends up in a fight with Gray and Natsu though! Well so do sting and Rogue too but... _

_I tell you boys... _

* * *

_I'm still not used to the Mark on my neck yet. I mean everytime Natsu goes to hug me. He get's stopped in his tracks. (Which i have to admit is kinda funny ) And then he has to ask Rogue for Permission to get close to me. The same happens to Sting too. But Natsu's Reaction is the best! He is seriously missing a few brain cells. And that's putting it Nicely! _

_Oh and about my Spirits! They are all doing well. Loki is being the Flirt he is -' . And Well They haven't really changed at all. Except Loki got a bigger flirt. If that is even Possible... _

_Loki kinda appears when he likes more now. He likes hanging with the Sabertooth guys and always appears when I'm around Fairy Tail Members. Although he likes hanging out with IZayoi but I think he is a bad influence, but they don't listen to me so... .-' _

_Oh and last but by all means not least. I'm Pregnant. Rogue hope's it's a girl but I don't mind. I just hope that they will get the Celestrial Magic so that when they are older they will get my keys. But if it is a girl, Well ... I feel sorry for her already because Of Loki... _

* * *

__I closed my Diary and Walked over to Rogue. "Done." I said with a smile. He nodded and we walked to the door. Izayoi was already at Fairy Tail and we were gonna head there for the whole weekend...

* * *

_**Short Bonus Chappy. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to Please Review.**_


End file.
